Chernobog
Chernobog (alternately spelled Czernobog, Chernabog, Tchernabog, and Zczernobog) is a playable character, as well as a major antagonist, in Adie98's Injustice: Hyperverse. He is Belobog's older brother and the Slavic god of death and chaos. Biography Born into darkness and mistrust, Chernobog was tasked as a guardian to the Slavic people, once praised and adored by him. But as Chernobog came to see the violence brought with life, his mind morphed, becoming twisted and corrupted as he and his beloved younger brother, Belobog, began growing apart. Embracing death and darkness, Chernobog created an army of soulless and began a century long war against his brother. In Chernobog's mind, sooner or later, everyone who roams the Hyperverse will share his vision of death and embrace the darkness as he has. Events of Injustice: Hyperverse After the events of Injustice: Megami, Thanatos, shortly after destroying the Maragi Stone, sets of a chain reaction of negative temno throughout the hyperverse, drawing attention to a surface dimension in which the amounts of temno are highest, named Zemno. The temno catches the attention of both Chernobog, whom travels to Zemno along with The Soulless Army in an effort to absorb its power and reverse life. Resurrecting Thanatos and using hiss body as a puppet to distract the heroes guarding Zemno, Chernobog creates a gray pyramid around himself and begins his transformation. The resurrected Thanatos gains consciousness from Black Adam's sorcery and leaves Zemno, halting Chernobog's plan and causing him to retreat. Using the Mazio Stone, Belobog reduces the temno levels to normal, ending the fight while also unknowingly giving Chernobog his location. Flash and Superman from Prime Earth are sent to guard the dying god as Chernobog's demon armies enter the ripple dimensions they're hiding in and begin a long, brutal campaign against the dimension's residents. Sho also arrives and successfully protects Belobog (along with the Mazio Stone). An angered Chernobog eventually enters the dimension himself, creating shadow clones of Sho and Superman while he kills Belobog and takes the Mazio Stone, escaping through a portal. While Darkseid and Braniac begin their search for the Mabufu Stone, Chernobog turns his attention to restoring the destroyed Maragi Stone using the Red Scroll, which was currently in the possession of Shao Khan. Since he was a half-blood of Shao Khan and could gain possession of the Red Scroll, the revived Thanatos offered to seize the Scroll for Chernobog in exchange for a restored godly hood, an offer which Chernobog accepted. However, Shao Khan had reborn himself as a wraith, invalidating the traditional agreement and sparking a war between him and Thanatos. The war soon reached far beyond Outworld, just as Chernobog had hoped. Through a series of events he orchestrated, multiple other factions outside the universe joined the war on opposing sides, giving Chernobog the opportunity to gain control of the Scroll. Raiden had foreseen this, and he (along with Scorpion and Frost) momentarily joined forces to repel him and his army from the temple. While his forces were fighting, Chernobog battles Raiden on the temple roof and was eventually subdued once the Elder God's powers weakened his own. Defeated, Chernobog used the Mazio Stone to momentarily shift reality before making his escape. While recovering from his earlier defeat, Obariyon notified Chernobog that Braniac and Darkseid had found the Mabufu Stone. Realizing he was too weak to fight, Chernobog sent Asura, Mithra, and a legion of shadow demons to obtain the stone for him. Braniac's fleet battles the shadow demons as Darkseid and his son, Kalibak, fight Asura and Mithra on an asteroid. Kalibak is killed in the battle, enraging Darkseid. Although Mithra escapes, Asura is swiftly killed before Braniac follows suit, giving Darkseid full control of the Mabufu Stone. Paranoid that Chernobog would attempt a second attack, Raiden gave the Red Scroll to Doctor Strange of Earth-616. Seth, one of Chernobog's demons, tracks down the Scroll and leads an attack on Earth. The Avengers are quick to respond, protecting Earth's cities from Chernobog's armies while Doctor Strange and Chernobog himself engage in mental warfare over the Scroll. Strange finally breaks when Chernobog threatens to murder his wife and family, attempting to give him the Scroll before the Ancient One intervenes. She battles Chernobog's Earthly avatar in downtown Boston just as Seth is killed by Tony Stark. Although eventually defeated, Chernobog still manages to escape with the Scroll. Restoring the Maragi Stone, Chernobog sets out for the Mabufu Stone. Unknowingly to him, the war had ended at the death of Shao Khan, giving Earth 0's heroes a chance to align themselves with Darkseid in order to protect the Stone. The two forces meet at Apokalypse, where Chernobog sends his shadow army to attack. As the battle rages on, Chernobog confronts Darksied, who claims that he destroyed the Stone. Chernobog sees through his deception and attacks Darkseid. Darkseid begins to gain the upper hand before being impaled by his second son, Grayven. With the three Stones in his possession, Chernobog transforms into a Hypergod and begins to wipe out Apokalypse, killing everybody on it. Using his remaining powers, the dying Darkseid summons Belobog from an alternate timeline in which he killed Chernobog and obtained the Stones. Both Hypergods battles, each with their own legions of demons/angels. The finishing blow is delivered by Thanatos, who warps Chernobog's core and, after a decisive battle with one of Chernobog's avatars, traps the god inside of a pocket dimension via black hole. His fate after theses events after unknown, although most speculate he survived and eventually escaped. Gameplay Super Move * 'Deathbound: '